Ma-ma-madness
by mea-kh
Summary: "Everything from the shade of her lips, to her confident posture, to the spark of fire in her eyes screamed sex, or danger, depending on how advanced you were on the food chain." Language and lemon warning. ONE-SHOT!


**Gah! So... If you follow me and are waiting for an update to "Learn to Love Beast" (sequel to "Birds, Bees and Other Beasts") just go ahead and stone me to death now. I agree, I am an asshole. It's just not going to happen for various reasons I won't bore you with. From now on I will only post any random one-shots I happen to be able to finish. Sorry and, yeah, just sorry.**

**Most of this was written a while ago so it won't really match up with what's happened in the show because I've completely lost track of the plot. That's what happens when you skip over any scenes that don't have JoMo's face in them:) **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I only get to write in the middle of the night when my eyes won't focus properly. **

**BTW, this one's for GROWN-UPS **_**only**_**.**

* * *

Klaus was drinking scotch when the heavy oak door to his study flew open like the unhinged mouth of Jaws. _This ought to prove interesting,_ he thought, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. Listening to the bold, purposeful clicking of heels on hard wood floor as his unexpected guest entered behind him caused his heart, if not actually race, at least regret that it could not.

"Caroline," he greeted cordially with a hint of smugness laced around the corners of his upturned lips. Rising from the leather sofa he turned anticipating her expression: anger, wrath, fury. All of which would have made her look stunning.

His barely perceptible start when their eyes met made her sensual smile turn wicked and her chest swell with triumph. The red-as-sin coat she had on was stretched so tightly across her bosom that the buttons joining the fabric bulged with the effort of holding everything together. The same could be said about the state of his trousers at the moment.

In his momentary stupefaction, Klaus absently wondered what Caroline or her friends could possibly want from him this time. He was leaving Mystic Falls for a somewhat permanent hiatus. Although when you are, in point of fact, permanent yourself nothing else really is. And he had even graciously announced the move to all interested, albeit somewhat dubious, parties. So it was a mystery to him why the nubile vampire who had so often rebuffed his advances - unless on a quest for her friend's behalf - was in his house in the middle of the night, hand on her hip, eyebrow cocked and smirk firmly in place on those tantalizing red lips. All features he'd traced a thousand times with pencil, charcoal and paint, but with expressions and undertones he'd never witnessed from her in person.

Until now.

Everything from the shade of her lips, to her confident posture, to the spark of fire in her eyes screamed sex, or danger, depending on how advanced you were on the food chain.

Klaus, remembering his manners, or at least anxious to find a distraction from the extremely carnal thoughts racing through his mind, cleared his throat and offered Caroline a drink.

"No thank you, Klaus," The purring quality of her voice caused him to fumble, almost dropping his tumbler of scotch as he set it down. Ignoring her demure and cursing himself for being such a fool for a woman, he uncorked a bottle of Barolo with a flick of his fingers and went on the offensive.

"So," he drawled, trying to keep his voice from giving away how easily she affected his calm, "what has lured Little Red Riding Hood to the Wolf's doorstep, hmm? Please, I'm bursting with curiosity." _And the desire to eat you alive._

She was strangely silent. Klaus could count the number of occasions Caroline hadn't had at least one thing to say on one hand and still have five fingers left. He glanced back toward her and this time noticeably started as the red coat slipped off her creamy bare shoulders to pool around her feet... much like the wine he was pouring spilled around his.

His brain completely short circuited at the sight he'd imagined on numerous occasions, but hadn't actually thought possible.

Caroline. Naked. In front of him. _Intentionally_.

She took one slow, deliberate step toward him completely naked except for a pair of fuck-me red stilettos, then another until she was no more than hairs breadth away from touching him. Klaus tried to say several things, but none of them made it past the first syllable; his tongue was abnormally thick and his mouth tasted of wool.

"Just so you know," Caroline's voice dropped into a sensual timbre as she traced his cheeks with the back of one of her fingers. Her smooth, pale hands snaked around his neck and pulled his head lower so her lips could rest on the shell of his ear; her breath as she whispered made his head spin out of control, "I'm already regretting this."

And then her lips crashed against his, desperate and dominating. For a moment Klaus' supernatural reactions failed him and he stood there stunned, eyes open, blinking, and still stupidly holding the bottle of Barolo in one hand and a wine glass in the other.

The second her saccharine tongue touched his lips Klaus' instincts took over and his arms were around her, running down her back and up her neck, tangling in her hair, grasping her face, all before the bottle and glass even had time to shatter on the floor.

In his manic, deprived, bloodthirsty state he imagined laying Caroline down in the broken shards and red puddles, letting the splintered glass cut her back while he plunged into her over and over again. And after the wine mixed with her blood he would turn her over and lap up every drop as he took her again on her knees.

Caroline, the little vixen, was apparently one step ahead of his lust-fogged brain because before he could gather her in arms and stretch her out beneath him she had somehow maneuvered him backwards, while ripping at the buttons of his shirt, until the backs of his legs hit the sofa and he fell down into the cushions.

She stood before him, a veritable goddess. Her skin seemed to glow in the low light, her waves of hair framed her face like sunshine. He reached out for her, but the slightest shake of her head stopped him short. He swallowed hard as she bent down, her tender breasts hanging in front of him. So _ripe_. So tantalizing. He thought she was going to whisper again in his ear, but instead her teeth latched onto his lobe and she bit down hard enough to tear the skin, then replaced her teeth with tongue. Her hands ran over his chest and abdomen as she kissed and licked her way down his neck which Klaus bared to her like a submissive dog. He growled when she suddenly stopped.

"I think I will have that glass of wine after all," she said with false sweetness while straitening and turning away. It took almost all of Klaus' strength not to lunge at her like a starving wolf. Instead he sat inhumanly still and watched her naked body move with predatory eyes.

"Are you here as a distraction?" he asked bitterly, although hardly caring if she was. Caroline finished pouring her wine and took a sip before answering a cheerful "nope".

"To get some kind of information?" Klaus bit out through sharp, clenched teeth as she began sashaying her way back over to where he rigidly sat.

"Uh uh," she shook her head and straddled his thighs, opening herself to him, so close to where he wanted to join with her. "Although I'm sure if I needed to I could think of some way of torturing it out of you." She punctuated this by grinding her naked sex onto his covered cock.

"God," Klaus groaned grabbing her hips and bucking furiously against her. Some of the wine spilled out of the glass she was holding and onto his neck and chest. Caroline slowed him down by grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast then pushed down on his thigh with her free hand until they settled into a slow, steady, rocking motion. His hand tightened, kneading her mound of flesh and pinching the hardened nipple.

"You get one more guess," she gasped, raising the wine glass up to Klaus' lips she tipped most of its contents down his throat. Bending her head she kissed and lapped at his neck as he swallowed.

There was only one part of Klaus' body that seemed to have any grasp on the situation and thankfully it was the only part Caroline seemed to be interested in at the moment.

"To drive me mad?" He nearly choked out the words, turning his head to look in her eyes. Their gazes remained locked for an infinity and a moment. Green eyes frantic and searching, blue eyes soft and... something Klaus couldn't quite discern until the mischief bloomed in them.

"Maybe," she smirked and brought the glass up to her own lips. Klaus watched hungrily as Caroline swallowed the rest of the wine before taking the empty glass from her and throwing it savagely away.

"I want both your hands on me," he snarled grabbing hold of her free hand and shoving it down between his legs. She cried out as he latched his teeth into her nipple, cupping his denim clad erection with one hand and grabbing the curls on the back of his neck with the other.

Klaus' hands slid under her arms to cup her shoulder blades, as she arched her back he pulled her forward sucking her breast deeper into his mouth. Increasingly frustrated by the limited control he had in his current position he swung Caroline's body onto the couch and took a spot kneeling on the cushion between her legs.

"Is this what you came here for, Caroline?" The words came out harsher than he meant them to, but his control was slipping and it was all he could do not to shove himself inside of her deliciously inviting pussy.

She looked at him through hooded eyes and nodded.

"Goddamnit woman! _Tell_ me!" he roared startling Caroline into trying to sit up, but Klaus grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her back down, her ass now practically in his lap and his bulging erection pressed firmly against her core. "If this is all a ploy you better stop it right here, love, because I'm about to take you so hard you'll be feeling my cock inside of you for days."

Caroline whimpered and rubbed herself against him; his words causing a rush of wetness at the junction her thighs. Klaus looked down at the evidence of her arousal soaking the fabric over his cock. But he wanted to hear the words, not for confirmation, but for his own edification. He wanted her, everyone knew that. But she wanted him too and he was going to make damn sure she finally admitted it.

"Did you come here to toy with me?" He asked bending one of her knees and pushing her thigh back while pulling her other leg over his shoulder. Caroline bit her lip and moaned as cool air hit her clit. "Or did you come here to get my tongue in your cunt?"

"_Fuck!_" Caroline cried as Klaus' wicked mouth fastened onto her pussy. He drove his tongue in as deep as he could and fucked her like that for long minutes. She thrashed and bucked, but his hands held onto her waist and his rhythm never broke until she came screaming, his thumbs pressing the pressure point on her abdomen that made her orgasm more intense than any she had ever experienced before. And he was just getting started.

The pressure in his trousers was becoming painful. As soon as Caroline's unfocused eyes blinked open Klaus was on his feet and snatching her hand he once again placed it on his aching bulge. "Off, now," he commanded through gritted teeth. Caroline sat up with a jerk and quickly undid the button and zipper of his trousers. Slowly she pulled them down his thighs to he knees. A pair of black boxers remained and she gently stroked him through the fabric.

She looked up at his eyes, both pairs reflected each others lust. "_This_," Caroline said, pulling the elastic band forward allowing the head of his cock to slip through its confines, "is what I came here for." Leaning forward she placed a simple, chaste kiss on it.

Klaus' pupils dilated. He leaned down, placing his hands on the back of the couch, trapping Caroline between his arms. "What," he hissed, not as a question, but as a demand for the words be spoken.

"I came," Caroline started slowly rubbing her thumb over the leaking slit, "because I wanted your cock inside of me."

"Where?" Klaus immediately demanded. Caroline brought her thumb to her lips and rubbed the wetness over them like lipstick. "In your cunt?" He asked more urgently, his dick twitching as he stared at her glistening lips.

"There," she replied, tasting the salty flavor and watching Klaus watch her do it. "And my mouth."

"Start with your mouth." His hand went to the back of her head, but she was already pulling his boxers down and was licking the length of him before he could tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Shit," he groaned loudly as Caroline engulfed his engorged member in her hot mouth. Klaus watched her head bob up and down in a fast, constant rhythm; she had grasped the base in her hand as she could fit it all in her mouth. He swept her hair out of her face and held it back so he could watch her work him to spending. It didn't take long before she was swallowing around his convulsing cock.

"That's it, sweetheart," he murmured, "take it all." She didn't stop sucking until he was hardening again, which only took a few moments. He pulled away from her and an instant later had her back pressed against the heavy oak door. She wrapped her legs around him, digging the tips of her stilettos into his backside. Klaus grunted and thrust sharply inside of her. His tongue stifled her cry as he devoured her mouth with his. The door shook on its hinged as he continued to ruthlessly pound her into it. Caroline ripped her mouth away from his to gasp and cry incoherent words so he knew he was hitting the perfect spot inside of her to make he delirious with pleasure.

Slowing down his onslaught he ducked his head to catch her eye. When they finally focused on his he stopped moving completely. Caroline whimpered and tried rolling her hips, but Klaus held her firmly. "Say it," he punctuated his demand with a single hard thrust.

"Please," she whimpered again, helplessly trying to create some friction.

"No," Klaus pulled himself almost completely out. "Say _it_," he slammed into her so hard a fissure formed in the wall the door was hung on.

"I want you!" Caroline cried into his shoulder.

"_Yes_," he hissed beginning to build a slow rhythm, "Again."

"I want you, you son of a bitch!" She punched his shoulder.

He laughed and thrust faster. "Again,"

Caroline's eyes glowed as she braced herself to use all of her strength and with a force that surprised Klaus into stumbling back she pushed him off and sent him sprawling on to the floor. With vampiric speed she jumped on top of him and held his hands down. "Now it's my turn," she informed him in a tone that brokered no arguments. He nodded and she let go of his wrists. They immediately gripped her thighs, but let her have control of her movements.

Her nails dug into his chest as she slowly lowered herself onto him. And with a wicked smirk she said, "Say it,"

"Fuck me," he replied, urging her hips to go faster.

"Again,"

"Fuck me, Caroline."

"Again," she demanded breathlessly as she moved faster.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, impaling herself over and over again on his cock.

"Fucking come all around me. All over me. Fucking _break_ me!" He shouted over her cries of ecstasy. He kept her hips moving over him even after she went limp on top of him. He thrust up and pulled her down until he exploded inside of her.

#

As he watched her sleep on his bed, in his sheets, wearing his shirt and smelling to all the world like he'd rubbed his scent over every inch of her, Klaus had a foreign feeling wash over him, like he'd just been conquered.


End file.
